Lost Without You
by shootlumos
Summary: Two weeks after the whole Izanami incident and the dynamic duo was back in hiding again. Will they be found or will they have their peace even for a short amount of time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Darker Than Black. It belongs to its owner.

I really am hoping to see Season 3 of Darker Than Black.

Chapter 1

.

.

It was past midnight.

A lone figure walked along the deserted road with a grocery bag in his hand. His steps were unhurried but his eyes were vigilant as ever as he scouted his surrounding, trying to detect any anomaly in the environment.

It's been two weeks since the whole fiasco with the Izanami incident and it's been two weeks since Hei rescued Yin from the clutches of Section 3, one of the many subdivisions in the Syndicate. He knew that they were still searching for him and Yin. They would not stop searching for the both of them and he'd rather die than let the Syndicate or any other organization got their hands on Yin again.

He watched around him cautiously before he turned a corner, making sure that no one was following him. It would be a lot harder to run now since Yin had not regained her consciousness after he broke her out of the pod. It made them vulnerable to any danger coming their way. The only thing consoling him right now was that, no one would think twice to search for him in a high class suburban like the one he currently resided. The usual run down accommodation was his typical choices when he went in hiding, but not this time. He's trying to break the habit so that no one could predict his move.

He was glad that he had bought the house at the end of the road under different alias when he was still working for the Syndicate. His paranoia to always be prepared for a sticky situation seemed to pay off. He had another safe house outside Tokyo and he planned to go there when Yin regained her consciousness or when they were in pursuit. Hopefully it was the former.

As he reached the end of the road, he looked around one last time in alert before he pushed the gate open and quickly went through the door, eager to get out of the chilly night air.

Hei locked the door behind him and proceed to the kitchen where he stocked the food he bought earlier in their rightful place. After inspecting every inch of the house and every lock available in it, he went to his bedroom where Yin laid motionless on the bed.

Automatically, his eyes glimpsed on her form as he walked through the door, shrugging the heavy coat from his body and hung it on the wall. He walked closer to her form and sat on the empty chair beside the bed and did what he always did whenever he didn't have anything else to occupy his time. He sat there watching her intently as if willing her to wake up any moment.

But no. She won't wake up no matter how much time he spent beside her watching, pleading for her to open her eyes and whispered his name through her lips. He longed to hear her voice again after months of yearning.

Feeling dejected yet again for another night, Hei stripped off his shirt and pants and donned his favorite sweat shirt and boxer to prepare himself to sleep. He slipped under the covers beside Yin and wrapped her form closer to him. Her skin felt so cold, so he pulled her tighter against his body to share his body heat.

"Yin," he whispered softly as he gently removed the hair that got stuck to her face. He was worried about her. It's been two weeks but she didn't show any indication that she was going to wake any time soon. A lot was playing in his mind. What if she never woke up? What if they were attack? What if he failed to protect her? What would he do if she was separated from him again?

He didn't think that he could live without her in his life. He was all he got left in this chaotic world. He would be lost without her to anchor him.

"Please wake up," he pleaded yet again. The thought of her leaving him alone scared him.

Her condition was not getting better from day to day. She was looking more fragile than before, a fact that didn't escape his astute and calculating eyes.

"I need you to wake up," he said as his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

.

.

She felt warm.

It was a nice feeling. She felt warm and safe.

She felt the arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. The warmth she felt was welcoming. She loved it. The arms around her felt familiar. She opened her eyes slowly and felt the darkness around her. She couldn't see clearly as she was almost blind but she at least knew that the room she was in was dark. It must be night time, but she didn't know what time it was.

She turned her head sideways only to be met face to chest with the warm body next to her. She inhaled the clean crisp smell from the shirt her nose was buried in. The smell too seemed familiar to her and she only knew one person who would cuddle her closely like this. The person she missed so much during her long time sleep to prevent her own awakening.

"Hei," she whispered hoarsely, wincing slightly as her throat felt parch and scratchy from the long unused. She brought her fingers stiffly to his face but managed to caress it gently, marveling at the feel of his skin against her.

"Hei," she whispered once again, her dainty fingers falling from his face. She felt so tired even when she had been sleeping for so long. It was because her muscle and body was used to being static and even a small movement made her tire easily.

She felt movement from her companion and she heard the gasped he emitted.

"Yin," she heard Hei exclaimed in shock. She heard the sound of button being clicked and she instantly felt the light on her face. She closed her eyes for a second before opening it again to adjust her failed vision. She could see the speck of color returning to her vision although it was blurry.

Without warning, she felt her body being dragged upward and enveloped in a tight hug. "Yin," she heard Hei whispered with a cracked voice. In fact, he sound so broken it brought tears to her eyes. Never before she ever heard Hei sounded like this. He hugged her even tighter as if afraid to let her go.

She wanted to comfort him, to hug him back but her arms failed her. "Hei," she called his name, but the action sent her into a coughing fit as her throat was dry.

Hei let go of her and laid her back on the bed. "Wait here, I'm going to get you a glass of water," he said before he quickly dashed out of the room. Well, it's not like she was going to move anywhere soon in her condition.

.

.

Hei couldn't believe it. He couldn't his eyes as he gazed into the crimson violet orb that he missed so much. She was awake. Yin was awake and calling for him.

He felt ecstatic and in his eagerness, he forgot that she was still weak when he abruptly crushed her to his chest.

He returned to the room with a glass of water in his hand. He went to her side and helped her into a sitting position before he brought the glass to her lips. She took a sip of the water and gradually drank it till the last drop. Her throat must be killing her.

"Yin, how are you feeling?" He inquired gently.

"Better," she answered shortly. He could see that even the smallest feat made her weary. It was to be expected for someone who just woke up from a long coma.

"You need to rest," he decided as he laid her back on the bed. He made a move to get up from the bed but she was quick to seize his wrist loosely with her hand. Panic was written on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern at her sudden change of expression.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked quietly.

"No," he said as he placed the empty glass on the night stand beside the bed. "I'm not going anywhere," he continued before he took his place beside her on the bed, wrapping her fragile form with his much larger frame. "I won't leave you alone again," he said with determination as a promise to her. A promise that he did not intended to break again.

He would do everything he could to not break that promise.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: I really, really wish to see a continuation of Darker Than Black. I just couldn't get enough of Hei and Yin. That's why I wrote this piece. This story is going to be a two-shot or three-shot, who knows. Nothing is set in stone yet.

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Darker Than Black. It belongs to its owner

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Yin woke up to the feel of sunlight on her face. It must be morning already.

She tried to move around in her position to relief her stiff muscle but the small movement caused the arm around her to tighten its hold on her frame. She could feel Hei's arm on her, wrapping around her protectively, possessively.

Being in his arm was warm and comfortable but she felt the need to relief her urges at the moment. She slowly untangled their limbs and sat at the edge of the bed bringing her feet on the floor. She pushed herself from the bed and before her feet could even take a step away, her body failed her as she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Yin!" She heard Hei called her name in panic. It took only seconds for him to crouch beside her. "What are you doing?" He inquired. She couldn't see it clearly but she could detect the concern in his voice.

"Bathroom," she answered shortly with a slight embarrassment. At least she thought it was an embarrassment that she felt at the moment. She didn't know many emotion since she was a doll but she was learning long before her confinement by Section 3. She was an evolving doll. The very first of their kind.

She gasped when she was suddenly lifted from the floor into Hei's waiting arm. He took her to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the bathtub.

"Will you be okay on your own?" He asked with his usual deep gruff tone.

"Yes," Yin nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly. There was no reply from her companion but she knew that he understood her gratitude. She heard the door being close, so she slowly but carefully moved around the bathroom to take care of her business.

**.**

**.**

Hei closed the door and stood outside the bathroom in case anything happened to Yin. He leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest, waiting patiently for the silver haired girl. She had not moved around for a long time, so her muscle was not used to the stress she was putting on her body. It was going to be a while before she would get back to normal. And he would be with her in every step it took for her to be well again.

His heart was beating furiously earlier when he saw her crumpled to the floor, fearing that something bad had happen to her while he was sleeping contently for the first time since she was taken away from him. Only when she was gone did he realize how important the unique doll to him. Sure, they were on the move a lot since the hell's gate incident and running away from the syndicate and the police. But with her by his side, he felt like he could achieve anything. Because he was not alone.

The door to the bathroom opened and Yin emerged, grasping the doorknob tightly in her clutch and leaning against the door frame to support her body. Hei quickly went to her side and gathered her in his arm without any words.

"I'm sorry," he heard Yin uttered softly. Her face was hidden from his view by her long bangs and she was clutching his shirt tightly in her small fist.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, confused with the sudden apology she made.

Yin looked up to him with her stoic face but her eyes were full of emotion. Hei was amazed at the intensity of the emotion in her eyes. He was happy that she was capable of expressing her feeling but at the same time he felt sad, because there reflected in her eyes were so much anguish.

"I'm being a burden to you," she whispered. "I'm always a burden."

Hei tightened his grip on her and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Where did you get that from?" He scolded. "Of course you're not a burden." Despite his anger at her words, he placed her gently on the bed and stood in front of her imposingly. "Don't you say that again," he commanded in his black reaper's voice.

"But it's true," she argued. "Back then when we were a team with Mao and Huang, you always had to protect me, and after we left the syndicate you continued to protect me even if your life was at stake."

Hei couldn't believe what he was hearing coming right out of her mouth. Sure, he gathered that she was worried about him based on the incident back when they were at Kowloon, Hong Kong. But to hear her voiced out her worries amazed him. He knew that she was an evolving doll, but this was astounding. She really was evolving at an escalating rate.

But what was more important that from her constant worry for him, he knew that she cared about him. His memory trailed to the event where she said she loved him, back when she was at the beginning of her awakening process. Just remembering those words uttered from her lips stirred something primal inside of him. It made him feel warm inside. He felt strangely content. A huge deviation for a contractor. Then again he was not a normal contractor, much like she was not a normal doll.

"Why?" Her inquiry snapped him out of his reverie and he focused his attention back at her. "Why didn't you kill me?"

His blood ran cold at her question. He didn't understand it. Why did she was so adamant for him to kill her? Couldn't she see that there was so many choices, so many options to make besides her losing her precious life?

"Why didn't you kill me Hei? Why did you save my life?" She repeated her question, looking up at him with tears trailing down her cheek.

"Because you save mine," he answered back heatedly, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly he was sure it would leave bruises later on. "Have you forgotten? You save my life too remember. During one of the mission and inside the hell's gate when I surrender my life to die. And you called out to me, and then I remember the reason why I've been fighting. I still have someone I need to protect."

Yin gasped slightly. Tears continued to flow down her pale cheek.

Hei put his hands around her form and hugged her tight to his chest, his nose buried in her silver hair. "I need to protect you Yin. Because you are important to me. Because you are someone I love," he confessed. "How can I kill you? How can I kill someone I love?" He yelled desperately.

.

.

Yin was shocked to hear his confession. She could hear her heart beating furiously inside her chest and she could feel his heart as well, it was racing in his chest.

"Hei," she whispered as she coiled her arms around him, hugging him with the same intensity as his.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as more tears fell from her eyes following the same path that the previous one was making. "I'm sorry," she repeated, asking to be forgiven by him for being so selfish. She thought the decision she was making was the best for the both of them. Asking him to kill her would solve the problem, and she was sure that he would not have any problem to execute the deed. She saw him killed numerous times before in cold blood.

But the decision she was making didn't factor the feeling he might have for her, for she thought he only felt obligated to take care of her because she was a doll who was his partner when they were still with the syndicate. She didn't think of what would become of him once she was dead because she thought that she was not a significant importance to him.

How wrong she was in her thinking.

She remembered the event that happened when he saved her after she was kidnapped back in Okinawa. He hugged her and pleaded with her to not leave him alone. But because of her awakening, she unintentionally left him alone. She didn't know what had happen to him during her absence but she didn't like the haggard look he worn on his face and somehow his eyes seemed colder, darker than before.

"I love you Hei," she whispered as she clung to him desperately didn't want to let go.

She was happy now. She was happy because the one person she cared the most said that he loved her. He reciprocated her feeling. It made her entire body filled with such warmth she felt like she was bathing in the moonlight from the inside. It gave such a nice feeling.

"I know," she heard him replied softly. They stayed hugging like that for a while. Both didn't really want to move from their position. They wanted to savor this moment while they can because both of them knew that their moment of peace wouldn't last long in this chaotic world.

.

.

A/N: That's it for Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy. I really miss seeing Hei and Yin in action. Still hoping for a season 3 here.

I have a question so for anyone reading this and know the answer, please let me know. At the end of Season two, we see that a body in a coffin suddenly wakes up. I guess it was the entity in Yin, but it's not July's body is it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Darker Than Black.

Thank you to fellow readers, old and new especially **A.J. Sawyer, tsuki-Ilama, fictionlover1993, DarkerThanMe, nikkitheprincess, kzqueen, kazekagegaara, fizirazak, annarochev, Guest, and Person **for reviewing the previous chapters and also to those who favorite/follow this story. I really appreciate it.

I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter. It is my version on how I want the story goes based on my interpretation of season 2.

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

.

.

Chapter 3

It was two weeks since Yin woke up from her coma. Hei stood beside the window of their bedroom, a hand casually parting the blind that cover it to inspect the surrounding area for any suspicious activity. There was no incident so far, but that didn't mean he should stop being vigilant. Who knew when the trouble was going to fall upon them. He needed to always be prepared for the worst kind of scenario.

The sound of the bathroom door being opened reached his ears and he diverted his gaze to the source of it. Yin emerged from the bathroom fully clothed after her shower with a towel on her shoulder. Hei watched silently as Yin walked straight towards the bedside table without any guidance and sat on the stool facing the mirror. She took the towel from her shoulder and began to dry her wet hair.

Instinctively, Hei closed the blind and walked towards his most important person in the world and stood behind her form.

"Hei?" She uttered his name questioningly when she noticed his presence.

He merely took the towel from her hand and helped her dried her wet strand. Yin relaxed her form and he saw a smile grazed her lips, initiating a small one on his own. Silence overwhelming them but it was a welcomed silence, a peaceful and calming one. If only they could stay hidden away and peaceful like this forever, then it would be perfect.

But Hei knew that it was a flawed thought and his smile diminished when he informed her. "We need to get moving soon."

He saw the subtle change in her expression. "I understand," she replied in a small voice. He knew that she didn't like it anymore than he did, but it needed to be done.

Feeling the need to cheer her up, Hei gave her a suggestion. "Why don't we take a walk around the neighborhood this afternoon? There's a park not far from the house," he said as he stopped drying her hair and took the brush from the table, combing her silver strand.

"Really?" She inquired in her monotone voice, but there was the unmistakable excitement reflected in her eyes. "I'd love to," she said.

.

.

It was the perfect time to go out. Most of his neighbors were clock punchers anyway so they never cross path with each other during working hours and Hei purposely avoided going out of the house when people were still outside.

Hei grasped Yin's hand as they walked around the neighborhood. They were heading towards the park not far from the house. He glanced towards her face and he could see that she was happy with being outside. It was understandable since she was cooped up in the house since she was awake. A little fresh air might do wonder for her and she needed to exercise her muscle more. Yin was never an athletic person, but being in the cryogenic chamber for a long period of time made her weaker than before.

The wind was blowing softly in their direction and he couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that crept into his heart. He remembered the times when they were at Okinawa, posing as a newlywed on honeymoon. He liked it there. It was quiet and peaceful, at least before the contractor found them.

"We're here," he said as he reached the park. The park was nearly empty saved for the two boys playing the see-saw a few meters from them. Hei lead Yin towards the bench under the tree to shield them from the sun. "Wait here for a moment, I'm going to buy us some ice-cream," he said. Yin gave him a small nod and he walked away from her towards the ice-cream cart not too far from them.

He glanced back at Yin's direction when he reached the ice-cream cart while placing his orders with his fake Li's persona. She was in his view so he could keep an eye on her. He saw her sat on the bench and out of nowhere he saw a young man walking towards her direction. He narrowed his eyes at the man as he quickly assessed the threat that might be coming her way. He was sure that the man was not a contractor but he didn't have to be a contractor to harm her.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the two boys waved cheerily at the man's direction and he was relief when he saw the man waved back with a grin on his face. They had to be related so his presence at the park was not planted. It was just a mere coincidence.

He could see that the man posed no threat to her. But an involuntary scowl appeared on his face when he saw the unknown young man walked and stopped in front of Yin. He saw the man started to talk to her and Hei wondered what his intention was since he couldn't hear them from this distance. So as soon as he paid for their ice-cream, he walked towards them while keeping a close eye on the third party.

.

.

Yin sat on the bench as Hei went to buy the ice-cream he was talking about. It was quite hot, so she couldn't wait to taste the cold, sweet concoction to counter the heat. She silently wondered what kind of flavor Hei would pick for her. She remembered eating ice-cream before and she loved it. She remembered eating ice-cream with Hei during their short stay at the modest motel at Okinawa. To liven up to their façade as a honeymooner, they took a walk every day to the beach where Hei would hold her hand, just like he did today on their way to the park.

But the feeling was a bit different from then because instead of dragging her and keeping her behind him, he chose to let her walked with him side by side. She liked the positive changes in their relationship and she liked the subtle changes in Hei's demeanor even more. Hei was forever going to be a cold person but she thought that he was different when he was alone with her. She could see the other side of him that he never showed to anyone else.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way and she glanced towards the source. She knew that it was not Hei since it came from the opposite direction from where Hei left her for the ice-cream. She wondered who was coming towards her as an alarm rang inside her head but she took solace with the knowledge that Hei was nearby and he would alert her and take action if there was any danger around.

"Brother," she heard a boy calling her way so she thought it was meant for the person that was nearing her.

"Be careful Sai, Isshin," she heard the reply came from near her and soon she heard the footsteps stopped. She could see a form standing near her but with a failing sight, she could not make out his face. "Hi there," she heard the man greeted her.

"Hi," she said shortly didn't want to come out as rude.

"I've never see you around before, are you new here?" Came the question. His tone of voice indicated that he was a friendly person, much like Hei when he assumed Li's personality.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. She knew that he posed no threat to her but she was not keen on making conversation with him in case she accidentally said something she shouldn't. She didn't know how well Hei interacted with other people from the neighborhood.

"I'm Natsume by the way, what's your name?" He asked enthusiastically.

Yin wondered if she should tell him her name or should she lie to him.

.

.

Hei could hear the man asking some question to Yin when he was nearing them. He could see that the man was attractive with his messy black hair and tall physique. He instantly knew that the man was hitting on Yin and the poor girl probably didn't even realize it.

"I'm Natsume by the way, what's your name?"

Now Hei felt annoyance surged through him. The man seemed too interested and focused on Yin he didn't even realize that Hei was walking towards them. Hei could see that Yin was hesitating to answer the question and he quickly come to her rescue.

"Yin!" He called out to her, his Li persona back in place.

Both of them glanced his way and he could see the curiosity in Natsume's eye. Hei walked closer to them and gave a fake smile towards Natsume as he stopped beside Yin.

"Hi there," he greeted the man with the same fake sugary smile on his face. "I'm Li, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Natsume," he said with a smile of his own. "So, are you two related?" He asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"You could say that," Hei gave a nervous laugh as he answered. "She's my wife, Yin."

Hei saw Natsume's eyes went wide at the revelation. "Wife?"

"Yes," he nodded. Hei hoped that Natsume took the hint and scrammed, leaving them alone to enjoy their ice-cream.

He saw the disappointed and dejected look on the other man's face. "Wow, you're a lucky man Li," Natsume said with a suggestive smile. "I gotta go now, see you two around," he said as he walked away from them towards the two boys playing the see-saw. "Sai, Isshin, time to go home," he heard Natsume shouted to the boys. And soon after that, they left the park leaving Hei and Yin alone to enjoy their day.

Hei gave Yin her a strawberry cheese cake flavored ice-cream as he sat next to her enjoying his chocolate hazelnut flavored one. No one said anything as they both sat there enjoying the cold sweet treat in silence.

"Seriously, you need to come with a sign saying you're taken," Hei muttered after a stretch of silence.

"Huh?" He saw Yin stared at him with a questioning glance.

"It's a joke," he felt the need to point it out to her, afraid that she didn't understand it.

"I know it's a joke. But I never imagined that you would get jealous over what happened earlier," she said as her eyes danced with mischief.

Now that was unexpected. Hei was rendered speechless at her words. "I'm not jealous," he protested with a straight face.

"Yes you are," she teasingly said with a smile.

Hei stared at the girl beside him. How come he felt that she was enjoying the fact that he got a little jealous over the brat. And she was the doll here. She was not supposed to understand it. Her evolution was escalating at a high rate and she kept surprising him day after day with her unexpected demeanor.

He didn't know if this was a good thing or not but he was looking forward to discover the different side of her without the restriction of being a doll.

.

.

It was dark and windy.

Yin wondered how she ended up in this place. She looked around her. The surrounding was barren, void of any other person except for her who was standing in the middle of a road, leading to unknown places.

Panic rose within her when she realized that she was alone. This place was dangerous. The vibe it radiated sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to get away. She wanted to be where Hei was. He made her feel safe and he always shielded her from any danger.

With no other choice, Yin walked forward hoping that it would lead her back to Hei. It was getting darker and the wind was getting more violent. Destruction was everywhere and the air felt heavy it was difficult to breath. The memory of being in the Hell's Gate crossed her mind. Could she be inside the Hell's Gate? How could she get out of this place?

"Over here Yin," she heard the whisper that came with the wind. The voice felt familiar but she couldn't be sure.

Yin continued with her journey in the deserted place, indirectly heading towards the voice that she heard. She was walking for some time now. She walked, and walked, and walked some more but the scenery didn't change a bit and she still couldn't find anyone in the vicinity.

"Yin," came the voice again. But it was louder this time. She stopped walking and turned around, looking for the source. But she couldn't see anyone near her. She knew it was not her imagination as she heard it loud and clear.

"Yin," the voice came again and it was repeated again and again in every direction with each time louder than before. The voice left echoes in her mind making her felt dizzy.

"Yin!"

Yin was startled as she heard her name being called loudly and she involuntarily took a backward step. Suddenly, her surrounding changed and she gasped as she recognized the landscape around her. There were flowers everywhere and she remembered the time when she was in her deep sleep period. This was where she retreated to when she stopped her awakening, her inner world where the mysterious soul resided when he latched onto her from Hell's Gate.

She felt a presence behind her and hastily she turned around only to be met with a boy with silver hair wearing a white shirt with black suit and pants.

"Who are you?" She asked. She didn't know who this boy was. She never met him before.

The boy walked towards her. "It's me," he said. Now standing this close to him, she could hear his voice loud and clear and she instantly knew who the boy was.

"You're the soul resided in me before," she stated.

A smile lit up on his face. "Yes," he said with childlike eagerness. Suddenly, he came barreling towards her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "I miss you," he said with sorrowful voice. "I was lonely without you," he uttered looking at her with grief.

Yin stared at the slightly shorter boy who stood hugging her to his form. From this distance she could see that the boy had a pair of beautiful pale violet eyes. It was similar to her own except that hers was more vibrant with purplish-red tone while his was more purplish-blue.

"Yin, let's be together again," he looked up to her with a hopeful face. "I am stronger with you by my side. Together, we can do anything and no one can stop us," he said with an excited glint in his eyes.

This sent an alarm to Yin. "No!" She protested as she pushed him away from her. "We can't."

"Why?" The boy questioned.

"Only death and destruction occur when we are together," Yin said, averting her gaze from his cold accusing glare. "I don't want that to happen."

"You're lying," he countered. "It's because of that man, isn't it. The one called Hei. He's the reason we're separated in the first place," he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Yin said. "But we can't be together." She felt sorry for the boy but there was nothing she could do about it. Together, they were a disaster.

"I can't accept that," he protested. "Tell me where you are Yin, so that I can go and get you. We belong together," he tried to persuade her.

"No. I will not," she shook her head in defiance taking a step away from him.

Suddenly, the scenery changed and darkness enveloped the place. The fiery wind was howling around her she had to shield her eyes from the turbulent.

She felt something trying to prod inside her mind and she tried her hardest to block it. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to see inside her head, trying to forcefully extract information out of her, to get her location. She couldn't let that happen. She tried her best to push him out of her mind.

"Your effort is futile Yin, I will find you and when I do, we will be together again and I will kill Hei for taking you away from me," he warned her.

"You will not," she countered.

"Let's see about that," she heard the malice in his voice and that's when she felt extreme pain in her head.

Yin screamed when the pain became unbearable and she felt her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Yin!" She heard her name being yelled by the familiar voice of Hei and she opened her eyes only to be met with his worried gaze. Just like that, the pain was gone as if it was not there in the first place.

Without taking her eyes from him, she noticed that she was in their bedroom and she was lying on the bed.

Without any warning, Yin hugged Hei tight to her body, feeling relief that he was with her. Tears glided from her eyes and she sobbed when she thought that she would never see him again. She was so scared at the thought of losing him.

She was glad that everything was just a dream.

No it was not just a dream. She quickly corrected herself. It was more than that. The being previously resided in her made contact with her. He did so when she was sleeping, when she was the most vulnerable with her guard down.

.

.

Hei held Yin close to him as she suddenly hugged him after she woke up. He was so scared when he heard her screaming in her sleep, wondering what kind of nightmare she was having to make her scream like that. So he quickly called her name and shook her form to wake her.

"Hey, it was just a dream," Hei tried to sooth the sobbing girl in his arms.

"No it's not."

Yin's reply made his eyes widened and he looked at her face to see the anguish in her teary eyes.

"Yin, what happened?" He asked suddenly feeling alarmed with the whole situation.

"He tried to find me," he heard Yin said which made no sense to him. Who was trying to find her?

"Who tried to find you Yin?" He asked gently. She was already distraught, there was no need to add more stress to her.

"The spirit that resided in me before," Yin muttered. "He has his own body now, and he wants to be with me because being together make him becomes more powerful. He wants to kill you for separating us apart," she explained as a new batch of tears fell from her eyes.

Hei narrowed his eyes at the revelation. He brought Yin closer to his chest enveloping her in his warm embrace, to make her feel safe.

"I'm scared Hei," Yin whispered. There was a slight panic and urgency in her voice. "He's looking for me, and he won't stop until he finds me."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Yin," Hei quickly interjected. "I won't let him take you away from me."

He felt Yin nodded against his chest and he continued to hold her until she went back to sleep. What had happened today was unexpected. Sure, he didn't expect them to always have a peaceful and quiet life. But he couldn't help but be shaken when knowing that it would end soon because as always, the chaos and trouble managed to follow them around waiting for their time to make their presence known.

.

.

"It's going to be difficult," Yin said as they were sitting in a train that would take them away from Tokyo.

"I know," Hei replied quietly holding her small hand in his larger one. "There is nothing that we can't handle," he told her.

Hei looked at Yin as she leaned her head against his shoulder with a small smile playing on her lips.

It was true. There was nothing that they couldn't handle if they were together.

Hei couldn't imagine his life without her. He would be lost without any direction or purpose. His life was meaningless without her, so he would never allow anyone to break them apart again.

He would fight for her, for their life and for their freedom.

.

.

The end


End file.
